Stored value cards and credit cards are forms of transaction instruments which provide cash equivalent value that can be used within an existing payment/transaction infrastructure. A difference between the accounts associated with the two types of cards is when the monetary value becomes available for use. Stored value cards are frequently referred to as prepaid or cash cards, in that money is deposited in the account associated with the card before use of the card is allowed. If a customer deposits ten dollars of value into the account associated with the card, the card can be used for payments up to ten dollars. In contrast, credit cards are backed not by cash, but by a line-of-credit that has been issued to the customer by a financial institution. As such, upon use of the credit (or charge) cards, the cash payment from the customer is completed after the purchase from the merchant, namely, when the customer is billed for using the line-of-credit associated with the card.
Another difference between the stored value card and the credit/charge card is the revenue generated from the use of the cards. With stored value cards, the monetary value is prepaid and the customer is assessed a fee whenever funds are loaded onto the card, wherein the fee is usually either a flat fee or a small percentage of the amount loaded. In contrast, credit cards represent a line-of-credit issued to the owner, so a finance charge and/or interest is typically assessed on any charged amount that is not paid off at the end of each month (e.g., unpaid balance). The finance charge assessed is usually anywhere from 10-25% of this balance. Therefore, credit cards are often more profitable than stored value cards. However, stored value cards are more easily acquired, so there are more stored value cards issued, funded, and used each day. Moreover, fewer distribution restrictions are placed upon stored value cards. For example, a stored value card with a five dollar monetary value may be distributed to customers by a number of different methods (e.g., shipping with product, promotional distribution, etc). In contrast, credit or charge cards generally may only be shipped to the customer at the customer's request. Thus, one of the problems faced within the transaction card industry is how to most effectively distribute credit or charge cards to potential customers while still abiding by the distribution restrictions.
Another problem with credit or charge cards is that it can take several days or even weeks between the time a credit card application is completed and approved to when the customer receives the transaction card. In contrast, customers can purchase stored value cards at many outlets without waiting. Thus, a system or method is needed that enables a credit card applicant to more expeditiously obtain a transaction instrument corresponding to the customer's credit card account.